


Mistletoe

by OwlinAutumn



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Although Henry never thought of David as an enemy, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in no time flat, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlinAutumn/pseuds/OwlinAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry drove David up the wall, especially at Christmas, but a sprig of mistletoe over the break room door was the final straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was not news that Henry Andrews got on David Hodges’ nerves. When Henry kissed up to the CSIs, Hodges could be seen rolling his eyes, never mind that he was notorious for doing much the same thing. If Henry made cookies for the entire lab, David didn’t touch one. Not even with Sara and Greg teasing and urging him to try one. He just didn’t want anything made by the sappy toxicology technician. So, when Henry started hanging Christmas decorations around the lab, it was enough to make him grouse about it loudly for a good solid week.

The problem was … Henry Andrews was a big goof, but he was a rather attractive goof. The fact that David caught himself staring at his sycophantic fellow lab rat now and again made him both disappointed in himself and indescribably ill. One late evening, he was standing distractedly in the break room doorway and Henry stopped to ask if he could pass, and much to his deep mortification, Hodges just stared at him. When they both realized they were standing under mistletoe, glancing upwards at rather the same time, it only furthered the uncomfortable moment, making Henry grin awkwardly and David feel slightly nauseous.

“Don’t even think about it, Andrews,” He half-growled, taking a step backwards out of the doorway to let him pass.

“What?” Henry said innocently. His eyebrows rose as he stepped past the trace tech, that awkward smile continuing. “It’s not … I wasn’t … It’s just mistletoe. C’mon David. Just … holiday spirit. I … It’s funny, you know? Just a joke … ”

David’s lips just curled in a mirthless smirk and rolled his eyes, pushing past the younger man, only a disgusted noise escaping his throat. He wouldn’t waste words on Andrews, especially not in this situation. As if. As if he would ever.

He kept thinking about it during the rest of his shift. Did that idiot really think he would stop and kiss him? In the middle of the lab? In front of everyone? What the hell was wrong with him that he would even consider such at thing? Of course, he was ignoring the fact that he had, for a split second, considered it himself.

Maybe it was because he wanted to just … tell him off. To tell him exactly how much he didn’t want to kiss him. How much he just drove him up the wall. The absolute idea was consuming him, possibly because the whole episode just seemed to … to bother him so much. He had to do something about it. In fact, he was determined. David paced the sidewalk outside the lab, near his car, watching a few of his coworkers drift in and out, wondering what the hell he was going to say.

When Henry walked out, making his way towards his own car, the surprise on his face at seeing Hodges bearing down on him was nothing akin to the shock he received a minute later as he was being pulled into the alleyway. “David? What … “

“So,” David snarled, pushing Henry down the alley none too kindly. “You think I want to kiss you, do you?”

“What?” Henry squeaked, slightly frightened at a rather angry Hodges. It was a joke, just something hung up in the breakroom for fun, and if he was going to get his ass kicked just because of a festive decoration … “No, David. I mean, it was just … “

“Damn it, shut up. Look at you! You’re pathetic, Andrews. With your prissy hair and your shiny rumpled shirts, always simpering to Stokes and Sanders.” He just kept ranting, not wanting Henry to say anything. “That idiotic laugh and your girly eyes and that stupid smile. Swanning around in the halls cracking jokes and hanging up fucking mistletoe … You know what?”

“What?” Henry said again, straightening, confused but a little less afraid now that David hadn’t actually hit him. He was still uncertain exactly what was happening. Was he just getting a good berating or was something else going on? And why was Hodges glaring at him like that? He couldn’t help wincing at that look, hoping this would be over soon. “What is it, David?”

“You ... You absolutely … _disgust_ me.” David seethed, leaning closer. Those red lips trembling slightly, only inches away. “That you could even … _entertain_ the notion that I wanted to kiss you … “

Suddenly, David grabbed Henry by the lapel, his eyes dark. Henry thought that this would be it, that now he was going to get hit. But those blue eyes just blinked angrily at him … and then David pushed their lips together. It caught both of them off guard, Henry’s hands reaching out to grasp David’s shirt reflexively in turn.

After a moment of surprise, David was shocked to both find himself kissing Henry against all protests … and to discover that Henry was now kissing him back.

Finally, their lips broke apart, both of them gasping softly for air.

“So,” Henry muttered breathlessly, “Do you usually make out with people who disgust you, or am I a special case?”

“Shut up,” Hodges growled, pushing at him, his breath warm against Henry’s neck as he let his head drop. What the hell was he doing?

“No, really,” The younger man teased, now rather immune to David’s threats, seeing as the last one scored him some pretty damn good tonsil hockey. “Do you push all the lab boys who annoy you down alleys and kiss them? Because if so,” His fingers finally released the handfuls of David’s rumpled shirt, smoothing up the trace technician’s sides slowly, “I may have to hang more of that mistletoe.”

“No, really,” David mocked gravelly, reaching up to tilt Henry’s head back with a handful of those black curls, “Shut … the fuck up … Henry Andrews.” And then, just to make sure it happened, he kissed Henry again. After that there was hardly any sound, save for a couple of whimpers emanating from Henry’s throat and a low, desperate rumble from David’s.

“You,” David panted against Henry’s lips. “In my car. Now.” Jesus, he didn’t know what the hell he was doing, or where he was going with this, but he knew what he wanted.

Henry shuddered, wondering what was going to happen next, seeing as the events so far had been both surprising and totally unexpected. “I … I mean, my car is closer, and I kind of … “

At this point, David was half-dragging him out of the alley towards his car by the sleeve, glancing around to make certain that no one was looking. “Shut up and come on.”

With a stupid grin on his face that would probably irk David even more, Henry gave up and just followed, climbing into the other technician’s Prius. He even did as he was told and kept his mouth mostly shut on the drive back to David’s place. David had to chastise him once for touching the stereo, but Henry only giggled at him when he smacked his fingers as he reached for the tuning buttons. 

“Really,” David growled, glancing at the grinning Henry when they were stopped at a light, “I liked it better when you actually thought I was going to kill you.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you kissed me,” Henry grinned, imitating one of David’s own smirks and reaching over to run a hand through that short dark hair, making the driver shiver and pull away fast enough from the light to whip both their heads back.

They finally pulled up to David’s condo, braking a little faster than Hodges would’ve liked, but it was hard to concentrate when Henry Andrews was running his hand up your thigh. He got out of the car and stormed purposefully to the door, Henry in tow, looking half-bewildered and half-amused. David let Henry step past him before stopping to take off his coat and shoes at the door.

Henry, in the meantime, was caught up in taking in David’s abode. It was clean and neat, all wood and dark colors. But there was one thing he noticed most of all. Not a stitch of Christmas decoration. Of course, it was possible that David didn’t celebrate Christmas, but no holiday anything? No cards from others or … well, anything? The tox tech didn’t realize he was gawking.

“What _are_ you staring at?”

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin at David’s voice, he was so lost in thought. He began to fiddle with his shirt edge nervously, turning to look at the older man, “Oh, nothing. I just … do you not celebrate Christmas, David? I mean, I didn’t mean to insult you by hanging up decorations at work, if it made you angry or anything … “

“What?” David sounded absolutely confused. Then he realized what Henry had been staring at. “Oh. Well. The holiday is fine, I guess. I just … I dunno. I don’t decorate. Don’t really like all that flashy nonsense or the whole … merchandizing, materialistic thing that people go on about with this holiday and that. It just seems so base. Why the hell do people have to have certain days to show each other that they care? Aren’t you supposed to do that every day? “ 

“Well, right,” Henry said quickly, nodding to agree with him. “Definitely. Although, I … I like the decorations and gifts because it’s fun, personally.”

David rolled his eyes, chuckling ruefully as he stepped closer, “You would, Andrews. You would.”

“I would,” Henry nodded, his hands a little more frantic on his shirt.

“Stop agreeing with me. And stop doing that. Why are you doing that?” David reached out and took Henry’s hands away from their nervous business, frowning.

“You make me nervous.”

“ … What?”

“I said, you make me nervous, David.”

“I heard you,” Hodges said drolly, rolling his eyes. “Well, stop it. I’m not going to bite … much. C’mere.”

Then he pulled Henry close, kissing him again, as deeply as before and then some. Henry found himself twining his arms around David as his counterpart moved him towards the couch, their lips only breaking so that David could better arrange them. He placed Henry beneath him, the better to touch and tug at him, finding buttons of different kinds, both shirt and pants, and skin that he’d never touched before as he attempted to distract Henry with tongue and lip. It wasn’t working, though, because as talented as David’s mouth was, the hands that helped make him such a wonderful trace technician were impossible to ignore.

“God,” Henry breathed as he finally found air, David’s mouth traipsing back towards his bright red ears and fingers brushing between shirt and skin. “I love mistletoe. I’m going to hang it everywhere. I mean fucking everywhere. All over work, in my car, in my apartment – bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, screw how dangerous that might be. I’ll put a sprig in my pocket, even … “

“Shut up, Andrews,” David growled against Henry’s ear, making him shudder and grin.

Henry couldn’t stop himself, even as his hands pulled out David’s pristinely tucked shirt and ran up under against his smooth back, “No, really. I mean, look at the results from only one! If I put it everywhere, just think … “

“You’d have us lining up, you mean,” David snorted, nipping his way down towards the clavicle and all points south as his hands pushed Henry’s shirt open.

“Actually,” Henry gasped softly, his toes curling from the slight, teasing stimuli, “I meant you. If I got kisses and … well, this, then what would happen if I hung up more? God, David … “ His back arched as the older man began to suck on his nipple, a rather surprising sensation if you’re not expecting it. Henry tried to fumble for David’s shirt buttons, but he was in the way, and the older man pushed his hands away easily, leaning back in to taste skin.

“Henry,” David smirked as he finished with the one and went for the other, “What more, _exactly_ , do you think you could get by putting up more mistletoe … besides a kick in the ankle from me?”

“You’re supposed to kiss under mistletoe, not kick, yooohhh,” Henry began, the last bit turning into a moan as David began to do something rather fantastic with his other nipple involving his teeth and tongue, not to mention his thigh pressing up into Henry’s now rather sensitive groin. Not that it wasn’t always sensitive, but all this was doing quite a bit to turn him on. Which was what he hoped David wanted, because otherwise he would be in trouble.

David just snickered and continued his trail downward. Henry was surprisingly tasty for an annoying lab boy. He nipped right above his navel, enjoying the shivers he was causing, and then lifted himself back up to face Henry.

“I could … show you what I would want to get,” Henry murmured, his hands finding David’s shirt buttons again and this time undoing them. He was quick in getting David’s shirt off him and onto the floor.

“Oh yeah?” The trace tech practically purred, leaning down to lick Henry’s bottom lip before turning his mouth and kissing Henry hotly.

Henry nodded as they kissed, pressing up on David until he sat up, letting Henry out from under him. Henry let his shirt fall off and then straddled David, pulling away a little. All Henry could really hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears and their heavy breathing. His hands were everywhere, fingers tracing the lines of David’s chest, his neck, up into his hair. Henry pulled close and kissed him again as David pet his own hands down the younger man’s sides, giving Henry goosebumps.

After a few minutes of making himself familiar with everything David above the waist, Henry’s inquisitive hands wandered to David’s zipper. The touch made David gasp against Henry’s lips, his bright blue eyes flashing open, inquisitive and heated.

Henry grinned at that look, looking up from under his long lashes as he murmured, “This okay?”

“Y … yeah,” David almost choked on the word, his fingers tightening on Henry’s hips as fingers slipped past the waistband and against extremely sensitive skin. “Fuck.”

“I know what I want for Christmas,” Henry muttered before leaning in to give David another deepthroated kiss. He then slipped off Hodges’ legs and out of his hands onto the ground.

“You’re so goddamned cheesy, Andrews,” David nearly groaned, squinting at him. Henry smiled brilliantly up at him and tugged on his pants, and David gladly lifted his hips, shoving them down along with his boxers far enough for Henry to free him the rest of the way.

“Yeah, but you like it.” Leaning in, Henry kissed the bare inside of David’s thigh, breathing in as if David was some sort of rare flower. And perhaps he was, strange, exotic and spiky. Something that only blossomed at night, in the oddest conditions. Something to cultivate, Henry mused.

“Hm. Mistletoe,” He muttered, kissing closer to David’s groin, his fingers teasing the opposite thigh.

“What?” David said, voice breathy and shuddering as he looked down at Henry, confused.

“Mistletoe. It’s a plant that grows on oaks and other trees,” Henry said pedantically, as if he wasn’t on his knees in front of David, his hand closing around his new lover’s cock and stroking gently. “Of course, not many people really grow it … It’s a parasite, but might be of use medically, and it stays evergreen. It was considered holy and yet poisonous by the Norse, and by the Druids - it grew in their groves. It’s beautiful and a little dangerous. Reminds me a bit of you, maybe.”

Then, with one glance up at David, he leaned in to lick up that hot length before letting his lips sink around that blushed head. It was like an altar boy suddenly doing the dirtiest thing imaginable, and it made David moan.

“Are … Are you calling me a parasite, Andrews?” David huffed, one hand gripping the sofa. He didn’t want an answer, actually. He just wanted Henry to keep doing what he was doing. In fact, it was the best use that Henry’s mouth could be put to, in his opinion. When Henry made a move to lift his head and reply, David gave a grunt, pushing down on those black curls with wordless insistence.

Of course, Henry was only too willing to oblige. He’d really just been babbling in order to tease David before he got to this. This was his favorite part, his hand around that straining base, wandering down to tease his balls now and again, his mouth bobbing slowly as he sucked David’s length. Hearing David curse his name softly. It just made him grin and suck a little harder, tongue caressing in a way that surely was twisting David’s brain into little knots.

“Fuck, Henry,” David moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting into that warm, willing mouth. Curses and mumbles fell unintelligibly from his lips, along with pleading and growled repetitions of his new lover’s name. Henry could be cheesy as all hell, but for a blowjob like this, and a body like that, and that mouth and those eyes, and that damned smile, especially when it was wrapped around his cock … David could just about put up with it.

Henry could hear the most beautiful hitch in David’s voice and he continued his slow oral assault, humming and softly moaning into that straining length. Perhaps later, he could coax David into using it in several other ways. But for now, he just wanted one thing. And as David’s fingers began to tense in his hair, as he became harder and harder to understand, Henry knew he was about to get his Christmas present. One last moment, and then he felt that hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He swallowed greedily, looking up to savor the look on David Hodges’ face as he came in his mouth.

David was still shivering as Henry licked him clean and climbed up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him. David turned his head, opening his eyes to look at this man, this odd boy who drove him so crazy and yet …

Henry hummed again as David kissed him, tongue tasting himself on the inside of the younger tech’s mouth. When their lips finally separated, Henry was panting, and David chuckled ruefully.

“Merry Christmas,” Henry murmured, unable to think of much else to say, and not really cognizant about what he had said anyways. But it made David grin a little wider.

“Hm. I’m starting to … appreciate mistletoe,” He said, pulling Henry a little closer. “Maybe this whole … decoration thing isn’t so bad after all.”

“I knew you’d come around. Now we just need to get you a stocking and a tree ... Maybe someday some garland and a few lawn ornaments. You can work up to it, of course. Santa, reindeer, snowmen … ”

“Andrews?”

“What?”

“Shut up.” And David put his lips over Henry’s, kissing him hard. It was the best present he could get – silence.


End file.
